zaxia in love
by TamakiiNanao
Summary: sakura memiliki kunci yang misterius, dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kunci itu. yang jelas dia ingat pernah berjanji satu hal pada seseorang dimasa lalunya


"Zausze in love"

"Aku akan menyimpan kuncinya dan kau tolong jaga lubangnya. Jika kita sudah besar dan bertemu lagi kelak kita akan menikah". ucap gadis kecil berambut gulali kepada sorang anak laki-laki berambut raven

Sementara si anak laki-laki hanya menatap dalam emerald gadis kecil didepannya dan diam memegang erat-erat benda yang diberikan padanya itu sebagai benda penghubung antara dia dan sigadis kecil berambut gulali yang telah mencuri hatinya dalam waktu seharian saja

"Janji ya?"

"Um! Janji !". sambil menyatukan kelingking mereka sebagai tanda perjanjian, si gadis tersenyum lebar yang menghangatkan perasaan bocah laki-laki didepannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Nisekoi© Naoshi Komi

Story© by me

Warning: OOC, AU, shoujo-ai, Typo?

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor?

Pairing: SasuSaku

( Warning! Penting mengetahui isi fict ini terinspirasi dari anime nisekoi chapter 1 'janji!' )

~~ Douzo ~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian

"SAKURAAA". teriak seorang wanita paruh baya bermaksud membangunkan putri sematawayangnya sambil mengedor-gedor(?) pintu kamar anaknya itu

Tidak mendapat respon wanita itu masuk dan mendapati anaknya sedang tidur dengan merentangkan tangannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan perlahan ia mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri anaknya, lalu ia menarik telinga putrinya dan langsung berteriak

"SAKURA BANGUN SUDAH PAGI !~"

Sementara sianak seperti orang linglung ia langsung berdiri dan berlari-lari di kamar yang bernuansa pink itu

"Haaah? Ada apa? Kebakaran! Kebakaran! Tolong~~~"

"Kaa-san cepat telpon pemadam kebakaran kenapa diam saja?".

"Huh! Kau ini Sakura tidak ada kebakaran disini, sudah sana cepat mandi nanti terlambat kesekolah dan kaa-san tunggu dibawah untuk sarapan". wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas 'tiap pagi selalu saja seperti ini' batinnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar benuansa pink itu

"Eh? Sekolah? Gawat aku bisa telat". Dengan gerakan super cepat ia mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi kesekolahnya

"Rambut? Cek, baju? Memang seragam sekolah seperti ini, apalagi ya?". Sambil bercermin ia menggaruk kepalanya mengingat sesuatu

"Ah! Iya kalung itu!". Ia menganbil sesuatu dilaci meja riasnya sebuah kalung dengan bandul kunci yang entah kunci untuk apa, ia sudah mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kunci itu, tapi ternyata kunci itu tidak cocok dengan apapun.

Ia mengangkat kalung itu sambil mempelihatkan lewat cermin

"Ini kalung apa ya? Sepertinya aku pernah membuat janji dengan seseorang lewat kalung ini". Ia memiringkan kepala mengingat sesuatu. "Uhm…"

"SAKURAAA CEPAT TURUN KENAPA LAMA SEKALI !". Teriak kaa-san nya

"Ia sebentar lagi kaa-san". Karna teriakan ibunya ia berhenti melamunkan kalung itu dan memakainya lalu turun ke ruang makan

.

.

.

.

Sakura Pov_

"Ohayou kaa-san". Sapaku pada ibuku yang sedang mengoleskan selai keroti. Aku memang tinggal berdua dengan ibuku dirumah ini karna ayahku sudah meninggal sejak aku berusia empat tahun, walau begitu ibu menggantikan tugas seorang ayah dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik

"Ya. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, nanti berangkat dengan kaa-san".

"Maaf kaa-san tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan Hinata dan Ino berangkat bareng". Jawabku

"Yasudah cepat makan". Ucap ibuku

Aku melirik jam 'ya ampun sudah jam segini pasti Hinata dan pig sudah menunggu' batinku. Lalu aku mengambil roti yang tadi dioleskan selai oleh ibuku

"Kaa-san aku berangkat ya. Hinata dan Ino pasti sudah menunggu". Balasku dan mulai berlari keluar rumah bisa kudengar kaa-san teriak pasti mengomeliku

Tepat di pertigaan jalan aku bertemu dengan Hinata dan Ino yang melihatku dengan wajah jengkel

"Hosh, hosh! maaf ya pig, hinata menunggu lama". Ucpaku sambil ngos-ngosan, jelas saja aku berlari sambil memakan roti yang kuambil tadi

"Huh! Kau ini jidat lama sekali sih. Pasti karna semalaman bermain video game lalu bangun telat ya".omel pig

"Yah begitulah, maaf ya. Hehe". Balasku cengengesan

"Iya Ino-chan maafkan Sakura-chan ya-". Ucap Hinata, yey Hinata pasti membelaku

"Wah terimakasih Hinata"

"Kan sejak SD selalu begini". Sambung Hinata

"Haha bagus Hinata". Ucap pig sambil menertawakanku, dasar teman:v

"Uhh Hinata, kalian tega". Ucapku lebay

"Sudahlah jidat, Hinata ayo kita berangkat".

Kami pun berangkat bersama karna sekolah lumayan dekat dengan rumah kami bertiga. Aku, Hinata, dan Ino memang bersahabat sejak SD rumah kami juga masih satu komplek yang sama hanya pertigaan tadi yang memisahkan blok rumahku, Ino, dan Hinata. Diantara kami bertiga yang paling dewasa menurutku adalah Hinata, kalian tahukan keluarga Hyuuga itu adalah keluarga Hinata, wajarlah kalau dia tampak anggun dan dewasa.

Kalau si pig, eh maksudku Ino dia sangat bawel tentang penampilan, seringkali dia memarahiku hanya karena aku malas memperhatikan penampilan.

Kalau soal percintaan Ino yang paling ahli diantara kami bertiga jelas saja si pig sudah punya pacar yang bernama Sai, satu klub denganku klub melukis, kalau Hinata walaupun dia belum punya pacar tapi dia punya orang yang disukai yaitu Naruto, teman sekelasku. Aku sendiri menyukai Sasori-senpai seniorku diklub karate. Nah, sudah dulu ya perkenalannya

"Ah! Aku... ada print yang harus kuserahkan di pelajaran pertama". Aduh payah sekali sih baru mengingatnya padahalkan pelajaran pertama Ochimaru-sensei bisa dihukun keliling lapangan 20kali

"Huh kau ini jidat". omel Ino

"Cepat ya Sakura-chan"

"Ya kalian duluan saja". Ucapku sambil berlari, dasar aku ini memang sangat payah.

End Sakura Pov

"Jalan pintas!"

Masih dengan berlari ia menggenggam kertas, ia tak sadar ada mobil yang melintas disampingnya dan-

"Cpraat~~"

Bajunya basah terkena genangan air hujan semalam

"Haa! Seragamku, hei dasar kau yang punya mobil turun!". Geramnya lalu untungnya mobil itu berhenti, ia langsung mengetok kaca mobil itu dan kaca mobil itu pun terbuka menampilkan cowok tampan berambut emo.

"Kau! Lihat seragamku, menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan. Hahh?!". Sembur Sakura ketika cowok itu membuka kaca mobilnya sambil memegang kerah baju yg dipakai cowok tersebut

"Minggir". Balas cowok tersebut dengan santainya, perempatan muncul didahi lebar Sakura 'belagu banget sih ni cowok' batin Sakura sambil menatap intens mata onyx didepannya

Sementara Sasuke-cowok tersebut- balas menatap tatapan tajam yang Sakura layangkan padanya, 'deg!' 'Eh apa? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tatapatan hiijau ini' batinnya

Ting~ Tong~ Ting~ Tong~

Suara bel sekolah Sakura yang dekat dari situpun terdengar 'che?! sudah bel gawat aku harus cepat nih, cowok belagu ini tinggalkan saja deh' batin Sakura ia melepas genggamannya pada kerah baju pemuda didepannya

"Hei cowok belagu kali ini kubiarkan kau lolos". Ucapnya lalu berlari secepat angin menuju sekolahnya

"Jidat/Sakura-chan". Bisa Sakura dengar suara yang sangat ia kenali memanggilnya

"Untung kau tidak terlambat jidat, lagipula kenapa kau lama sekali?". Tanya sahabat pirangnya

"Tadi ada cowok belagu, kau tidak lihat seragamku kotor karena dia"

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan sabar ya"

"Ya, sudah ya jidat kami kekelas ya". Ucap Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata

"Semoga beruntung ya Sakura-chan"

"Huh! Mereka berdua enak sekelas". Omelnya entah pada siapa

"SAKURAAA!". Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan

"Ah! Tenten".

"Ayo kekelas, kau bawa print Oro-sensei?". Tanya gadis yang bernama Tenten

"Iya aku bawa"

Sakura Pov_

Ah perkenalkan ini Tenten teman sekelasku dan teman satu klub ku di klub karate. Tenten ini tomboy, tapi dia sudah punya pacar si ketua Osis sekaligus sepupu Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. Aku memang tidak sekelas dengan Pig dan Hinata

"Hei Sakura, Tenten katanya akan ada anak baru lho dikelas kita".

Dan perkenalkan juga ini teman sekelasku lagi namanya Karin, karin juga sudah mempunyai pacar namanya Suigetsu, anak klub sepak bola. Dikelas aku hanya mengenal mereka berdua mungkin karna aku tak pandai mendapat teman. Aku mengenal merkapun itu juga karna mereka duluan yang menegurku

"Kata siapa kau Karin?". Tanya Tenten sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja

"Menurut gosip yang beredar sih begitu. Hei menurut kalian anak baru ini cewek apa cowok?". Tanya Karin padaku dan Tenten

"Aku sih menginginkan cewek". Balas Tenten

"Yah kok cewek sih, kan lebih bagus cowok tampan".

"Kau ini Karin bisa-bisa Suigetsu marah lho". Ucapku

"Dasar! Kalian berdua gak asik ah! Hei Sakura memangnya kau mengingkan cewek atau cowok?".

"Cewek"

"Haah kalian berdua sama saja". Teriak Karin frustasi

"Hei kalian semua sensei sudah di ujung koridor!". Teriak salah satu teman sekelasku dia bertugas mengawasi guru yang akan masuk kekelas

Semua pun duduk ditempat masing-masing. Haah aku bosan duduk sendiri, oh ya hari ini kan Selasa pasti kelas Sasori-senpai olahraga

Benar! Lihat itu Sasori-senpai. Kyaaa /, dia keren sekali jika sedang men-drible bola basket seperti itu. Sasori-senpai aishiteru~~

End Sakura Pov

Sementara Sakura melihat keluar jendela sambil tesenyum-senyum gaje. Di depan kelas ada Kakashi-sensei, wali kelasnya

"Yo! Murid-murid kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk". Selesai Kakashi berbicara, masuklah cowok tampan dengan rambut ber-style Harajuku. Seketika kelas menjadi hening tapi Sakura tak memperdulikannya yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah Sasori

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu".

"Uchiha Sasuke". Ucap murid baru tersebut, sedetik kemudian kelas ramai penuh dengan teriak anak perempuan

Sakura? Yah, dia masih melihat keluar jendela dengan wajah memerah sambil masih tersenyum-senyum gaje

Dan Zaxia In Love, pun dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku…

A/N: Dengan terpublishnya fiksi ini saya sudah resmi berganti dari silent reader menjadi author abal-abal*teriak pake toa.

Horee*plaak

Saya gak mau ngomong lama-lama yang jelas

Mind to review?


End file.
